


Confession Song

by nojamsonlynootella



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamsonlynootella/pseuds/nojamsonlynootella
Summary: In the beginning of the story, you and your best friend, Lizzie are 16. Mark is 17. This takes place in America.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning of the story, you and your best friend, Lizzie are 16. Mark is 17. This takes place in America.

“Come on (y/n)! The guys are gonna start their practice soon!” Your best friend, Lizzie, dragged you along with her to the volleyball court. You didn’t have any interest in watching really, but because she was your best friend, you just accompanied her. 

The both of your sat at the benches at the side, the view from there was perfect, but the weather sure wasn’t doing justice. 

“It’s so damn hot out here…” You use your hand to fan yourself while leaning back a bit. Lizzie didn’t seem to hear you though, she was too busy taking in the view. You looked at her as her eyes sparkled at the sight. Seeing her happy made you feel happy too.

“Look out!” You heard someone yell. And right as you turned your head towards the direction of the voice, you saw a ball heading straight at you. It somehow hit you so hard that you became unconscious. 

MARK P.O.V. 

I screwed up in the middle of practice and directed the ball to the side where the benches were. 

“Look out!” I yelled at the girls that were sitting in the direction the ball was headed towards. As soon as the ball hit one of the girls, she passed out. 

I jogged over to them and apologized to the girl that was panicking about her friend that had passed out. 

“A-ah… I’m fine but she’s not! (y/n)! Wake up! This isn’t funny!!!” The girl who seemed to be her friend kept shaking her unconscious body. She tried to lift her up but couldn’t, so I crouched down and picked her up instead. 

“I’ll help you carry her to the infirmary.” I gave the girl a reassuring smile as I carried her unconscious friend in my arms, princess style. She thanked me then followed me to the infirmary.

IN THE INFIRMARY…

I set the girl down on the bed and apologized to her friend once more. 

“It’s okay really! I should be thanking you for helping me bring her here!” 

“It’s nothing. Uh…” 

“My name’s Lizzie! My unconscious friend here is (y/n)!” She introduced herself.

“I’m Mark. I guess if there’s nothing else, I’ll get going first.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. 

3RD PERSON P.O.V.

You twitched slightly and hissed at the slight headache that you felt, bringing your hand up to your forehead to rub it gently. 

“(y/n)!” 

You slowly opened one eye at a time, revealing your anxious looking friend. 

“Yo. What happened to me? Why are we in the infirmary?” You asked as you slowly sat up, the headache remaining. She explained to you about the incident earlier and you just continued to rub your head, trying to get the pain to leave. 

“He was so kind! You’re so lucky to have been carried by him…” She cooed. 

“Maybe you should have been the one that got hit instead.” You chuckled.

“Well, I still got to talk to him. All thanks to you~ Can you stand?”

“I have a headache, not a broken leg.” You answered.

AFTER A FEW DAYS…

Lizzie was absent today, so you were alone. And when you are alone and don’t want to be bothered by others, you go to the rooftop to enjoy your lunch break. 

You pulled out a chair and sat down, enjoying your sandwich and the cool breeze. ‘Peace and quiet…’ Just when you thought that, the door creaked open.

You tilted your head back, low enough to see a guy standing by the door.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you?” He asked. Honestly, coming to the rooftop was against school rules, so you couldn’t tell him to leave either. 

“No.” You went back to your original position. 

“How’s your head?” You heard footsteps coming near you.

“Oh. Are you the guy that smacked my head with the ball?” You asked.

“I’m also the guy that brought you to the infirmary. Be grateful.” You laughed at his reply and gave him a small thank you.

“Where’s your friend?” He asked, sitting down on the floor beside you. 

“Absent. Why? Were you hoping to see her today?” He stayed silent after you asked this, so you instantly thought that he might have liked her. 

Afterwards, you two just sat on the rooftop enjoying the breeze until the bell rang.


	2. Realization

MONTHS LATER… [SPECIFICALLY AUGUST 2009]  
Ever since that little incident, you, Lizzie and Mark had started hanging out a lot. And they eventually started dating too.   
The problem with them dating was that they would bring you on almost every date and you definitely felt uncomfortable being the third wheel all the time.   
It was probably just you hallucinating, but you noticed that during every date, while Lizzie was having fun, Mark didn’t seem to be having much fun. Occasionally, you would catch Mark glancing at you too. You didn’t think much about those little details, maybe you just had something on your face, a lot of times.

Even today, on Christmas Eve, they bring you out with them. You loved seeing Lizzie being happy, but you had this sad feeling today. You can’t really point it out, but you felt… sad, somehow. 

The three of you take a walk in the park that was covered in pure white snow. You walked a good distance behind them so that people wouldn’t view you as the third wheel, but it didn’t stop people from talking about how you were alone. You looked around you and thought to yourself, ‘What am I even doing here…’. Around you were just couples cuddling, kissing, holding hands and more. 

You couldn’t stand it anymore. You stopped in your tracks and watched Lizzie and Mark continue walking, hand in hand. After they walked far enough, you turned back and went home. 

You did text Lizzie though, just so that she wouldn’t worry too much. 

To Lizzie : Hey, I have some business that I have to take care of last minute. Don’t worry about me, have fun you two! 

MARK P.O.V.

Lizzie suddenly stopped walking and took out her phone.

“Something the matter?” I asked her. 

“It’s (y/n)… She says she had something to do so she went home.” She sounded a little saddened that her friend abandoned her. I was kind of disappointed as well… but why?  
“It’s okay, it’s meant to be just the two of us anyways.” I gave her a smile and hugged her. 

The whole night, we did a lot of fun things together. We went for dinner, shopping and a movie. But the entire date, all I could think about, was (y/n). I’m dating Lizzie, but why is my mind filled with thoughts about (y/n).

3rd PERSON P.O.V.

The following year [2010], you left America and went to Korea. Why? Simply because your parents got a promotion and were transferring to Korea, so naturally, you had to leave everything behind and go as well. The only person you told was Lizzie. She was absolutely heart broken and cried through the phone for hours, begging you to stay. You didn’t really know if you felt glad about not having to see Mark and Lizzie be all lovey dovey or that you probably would never see Mark again. Yes, you fell in love with your best friend’s boyfriend. And you only found out about this when it was too late.

You finished High School in Korea eventually and started working as a teacher in the High School you went to. You taught students English and Music.


	3. 5 Years Later

ONE FINE DAY… [SPECIFICALLY NOVEMBER 2015] 

You were teaching in class until two people wearing a deer mascot heads came in. You weren’t really alarmed since you knew that something was going on in school today. You looked at them with a smile plastered onto your face. They walked around the class for a while, looking for the person they were supposed to bring out, until one of them walked towards you and grabbed your arm.

“This is her right?” He asked the other person. 

“Wait, I think you mistook me for someon-“ 

“Yeah! It’s her!” 

You were dragged out of the class before you knew it. Your students all cheering for you. 

“Uh… Are you sure you don’t have the wrong person?” You asked.

“Positive! It’s definitely you!” One of them said.

Soon enough, you were at the doors of the gym. Walking in, you see a person standing in front of a Christmas tree, in a bear mascot head, holding flowers in one hand and a nicely wrapped present in the other.

Slowly, cautiously, you walked towards that person. Music started to play as you walked towards him. And people started to come out from the side, specifically, members of GOT7. You covered your mouth in shock and stopped in front of the person. 

Firstly, Jackson started singing his part, putting his arm around your shoulders as he sang. Then Jinyoung came out and Jackson left. You were in awe as they continued to serenade you with their song. After Youngjae finished his line, there was a short pause. 

When the music played again, the person in the bear head started to sing/rap. At this point, your tears were threatening to spill from the corners of your eyes. 

He handed you the items in his arms as he finished his part and his friends continued singing. Instead of taking the presents, you take off his bear head. You swear you thought you were mentally prepared to see the person underneath the bear head, but when you revealed him, your tears were streaming down your cheeks.

“Hey.” He gave you a small smile. 

“Hey.” You copied him. 

The others started cheering for you two and just went full on crazy. You laughed at this and Mark embraced you warmly. You smacked him on the back without saying anything first.

“Ouch, what was that for?” He pouted.

“For breaking up with Lizzie…” You glared at him.

“And… for making me wait so long…” Your gaze then softened at him and you buried your face in his chest.

YOU LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

THE END.

BYE.


End file.
